Life of hell and love
by babybat61
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a new student at sacred heart high school in Konoha.What happens when she gets paired up with Sasuke uchiha?The Heart throb of konoha.What happens when Sasuke finds out her terrible secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so please be nice!!!!!The more reviews the fastier the next chappy comes

Ch.1

A young girl opened her eyes reveling a pair of emerald green eyes.She sat up looking around tierdly.Her room wasn't at all big.It contained a bed that was layered with pink ripped sheets.Next to her bed was a dresser no bigger then her.On it contained a pink hair brush and a few other nicknacks.Among them a small gold necklace with a gold heart on it.On the wall next to her bed is a small closet with a full body mirror next to it.

She got up smoothing her long t-shirt she uses to sleep in down.She walked to her closet and slowly opened it peering inside."Hmm" she carefully looked over the choses of clothing she could wear for today.Today was her first day at Sacred heart high School.She grabed a pink halter top and a pair of blue jeans and slip them on.She looked at her self in her mirror.She sighed as she grabed her hair brush and brushed out all the tangles in her long pink hair.

As she set her hair brush she knocked something on the floor.She bent down to pick it up.It was a old photo it a pink frame.It was a picture of a young girl about 5 or 6 years old with a young women with soft green eyes and cherry blossem hair.Her smile was soft.She picked the picture up and stared at it awhile.SHe smiled slightly but then rememberd school."Oh no!"She put the picture down quickly and grabed a black sweater and her backpack and ran out of her room.

She tiptoed down the stairs, carefull not to wake her father."SAKURA!!!" she stopped in her steps.'Shit' she cursed herself.Her father caqme out from his room under the stairs."Bitch,where do you think you are goin?!"He yelled. 'he's drunk again' Sakura noted."I have to go school father."She turned to face her father but soon fell by a impact by her fathers foot in her side.She winced in pain."Whore."He laughed at went back to his room.

She got up holding her side.She just walked quietly out.

She soon came to the school.She walked across the campass to the front door."Now where do i go to get my classes?"She wondered.She saw the front desk and started for it but soon felt the floor. "What the..?"She looked up to see a young boy about her age ,17, with yellow hair and blue eyes.He looked down on her. 'wow shes pretty!' He said as he saw her look at him. "I'm sorry are you ok?'He bent down to help her up.She flinched as he did.(Out of habit from her father).As he reached for her side to help pull her up she pushed him away before he could touch her bruise her father put on her that morning."back off!"She screamed.He backed away."Jeez.Chill out."He said as she stood up gathering her things."i'm sorry."She looked up at him."I'm Sakura."He blushed as he looked at her eyes with his."umm...N-Naruto."He looked away before she could notice the blush.

They talked awhile as they walked to the front counter and she got her classes."So what class do you have?"Naruto asked still blushing.She looked at her slasses."umm...Kakashi?Whos that?"She asked lookeing up at Naruto."OH!you have kakashi-sensi too!!I will show you where that class is I have him too."He smiled.He looked up at Sakura and noticed her smile.'Her smile is kinda like shes sad.'He thought to himself.

"Ok here it is"He walked into a door.She followed.As soon as she walked in the teacher looked at her with a smile."Hi you must be the new student we are haveing today.i am Kakahsi."She looked at him"Sakura"She said without smileing.He raised his hand "everyone.We have a new student this is Haruno Sakura." He gestured to her.She looked over the class.There we're alot of people stareing at her.She saw naruto there.He was sitting next to a boy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes.then he was sitting behind a yong boy with raven hair and onyx eyes.She notice he was glaring at her.She galred daggers at him.He still glared."Well Sakura you can sit next to...Ino."A blonde haird girl raised her hand.Sakura walked over and sat next to her."Hi...I'm ino yamanaka."She smiled sweetly."Haruno Sakura"She smiled.Sakura looked over at the raven haired boy again and saw him smerking at her.'What the hell?'She glared and fipped him off.Then looked away.'Great.'She listened as the teacher talked over something.AS she sat there she could here the wispers. 'Great,another fat one.Haha' 'Pink hair?!gross' She just ignored them.

the rest of the class period she sat not doing anything.She would accousionly look up to find the ravend hair boy smerking at her.She soon gave up and diecided to ignore it.Sakura was relived when the bell rang.AS the class emptyed Sakura sat there in thought.She had no clue that the ravened hair boy,Sasuke Uchiha, was still in the room.'She still hasn't figured i am here.'He looked her over.

Sakura was in deep thought now.She was thinking of her Mother and sisters death. 'I just can believe they have been gone for 10 years now.'She frowned.'I hate him!I wish i could justy run away.'She then closed her eyes and relaxed.The uchiha noticed and wounderd what she was thinking.

' _she is actually kinda cute '_

'What the hell?!Who are you?!'

_'you are a dumb one arn't you? hahaha!'_

Sasuke sighed. 'Yeah i rememer you now.How annoying.'

Sakura heard the sigh and turned to face the uchiha.She glared and got up to leave.'What an ass.Spieing on me like that!' As she steped in the hall way she was slamed into the wall causeing her to wince in pain from the bruise on her side.She opened her eyes to see a red haired boy about a year younger then her.He had a sign on his forhead.'Ai.(Love)'He had sea green eyes."What are you looking at slut?"The red haird boy looked at her.She was on the floor.Her books and papers scattered.She was quiet."Nat talking hu?"He picked her up by the neck.She tried to get some air but soon gave up.Her hands on his arms trieing to pull him away.He just laughed.She winced as her side acked.A vocie came from behind him."Gaara." Sakura saw it was the raven haired boy.'What the hell i can take care of this asshole by myself.' Gaara looked to see Sasuke uchiha."hmm,Sasuke uchiha."He looked back at Sakura.

"How annoying."He said as he dropped her.She fell to her knees.Gasping for air holding her side.Gaara walked away.Sasuke looked at the girl.She sat there gasping for air."Hn."He bent down to help her."Fuck off!"She yelled.just then naruto came in the hall.He looked over the situation.Sakura was on the floor bleeding.Sasuke leaning over."SASUKE!"He ran to sakura.He helped her up."Why would you do that to her!?Shes new!"Sasuke glared at him.'I didn't do shit."Naruto glared.

"hey are you ok Sakura?"He looked to his side but found it empty."Hu?Sakura?"Sasuke noticed she was walking away.He just turned and walked away too.naruto stood there."Thank you naruto."He heard Sakura.

He smiled.

She walked home quietly.He lip was cut.AS she walked throught the door she saw her father.'Oh no1'She saw he was drunk again."your late'She looked at him."i-I'm sorry.I got held up."She hit the floor imidietly.He soon begaon to beat her.She tried to run from him and he pushed her into the kitchen.She ran into a knife and it cut her arm.She cryed out in pain.She ran up to her room.HJer father close behind.She then shut the door and locked it.She then bandaged her arm."Damn bitch."

Ok thats it for chappy #1 Please review and tell me what you think of it Arigato!!

Love ya all,

Babybat61


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx you to all my reviewers!!!!!U were all so nice

THank you:

TruePinay4eva

Sirona of Arabia

Defender of the Light

pinky101

NarutoKunoichi623

sights.unseen

Arigatou!!!! I lovie you all

Ch.2

She awoke the next morning groaning.She slowly sat up from her bed.She held her side as she winced in pain.'Ouch.'She slowly got up and walked to her closet.She eyed everything that was in there.Finnaly she decided to wear blue jeans and a black shirt that huged her waist and showed...her off.(I guess thats how you could put it -.-')She then brushed her hair and put it in a bun with strands falling down framing her face.She sighed silently and she walked over to look at the picture of her mother and her sister.'I miss them so much.Well,might as well go to school now.'She sighed as she got her bag and started to walk out of her room.But before she was completly out she noticed the bandaging on her arm was soaking in blood.'Damn forgot to change it.'She quickly ran to her bathroom and changed it in a rush.'There that should do till after school.'she thought to her self.She then headed for school.

She walked into the school and headed for her classroom.She was suddenly was stoped by naruto."HEY!!!"His loud voice gave her a bit of annoyince.But she just smiled at him softly."Hi Naruto-kun."He blushed at the sound of his name."Hey...ummm S-Sakura?"He shyly asked looking down at the ground."Hai?"She looked at him with curiosity"Would you like to walk to class together?"He said it so fast that it was hardly understandable.But luckly Sakura cought it.She smiled a brighter smile."Sure why not?"Naruto smiled with joy.They begain to walk to thier class room.As they walked in Kakashi told everyone to sit in their seats."We have a special assignment today."Everyone started to talk in curiosity."Quiet!This is a couple project..."Before he could finish everyone started to chat about who their partner was going to be.He quieted them down again."I will be chooseing your pairs."Everyone groaned."You will spend 4 days on this project."Sakura sighed..'great a couple project...wait...'Her eyes widened.'We...are...learning...about...' '**_PARENTING' _**Inner sakura finished for her.'Damn..i am not going to like this.' She groaned.' **_Mabey we will be paired up with sasuke!!'_**inner sakura squealed.'Ha you wish' Suddenly Kakashi interupted her thoughts."Ok time for partners."He smiled while everyone groaned."ok..."He named of some pairs.Some people were happy with their pairs some...would die."Ok then sakura you are paired up with...Sasuke."Everyone started to yell."Why is she with MY sasuke!?!" "YOUR sasuke?Hes MY sasuke!!!" Sakura groaned in annoyince."Great..."She said aloud.Making sure the Uchiha heard it.Sasuke looked over at her."Great what?!"He said at her in annoyince.'Jeez the nerve of thisa girl.'She looked up to catch his eye.For a sec. his eyes were traped in her green orbs.BUt only for a sec."GREAT..."She said louder."...that I have to be with YOU!"She said sarcasticly as she smiled sweetly pretending to be all dreamy over being his partner.He scoffed. **_'You know you like it.'_**Inner sasuke said 'Will you go away' **_'Jeez someone is in a bad mood.'_**With that he was gone.

"Ok now i will expain this project so all you dimwited ones can understand it."HE looked over at Naruto."NANI?!"Naruto yelled as everyone started o laugh.Sakura couldn't hold it in.She giggled ever so quietly.BUt naruto noticed it."Sakura.."She looked at him "YOur..So..funny...Naruto!"She couldn't hold it in any more."Your face was so funny."She laughed with everyone else.NAruto smiled'This is the first time I have heard her laugh.'Sasuke smile a genuine smile but small enough that no one saw it.He watched Sakura silently.As she laughed at naruto and naruto telling her it wasn't funny.'**_I knew it!!!'_** 'Great what do you want.' **_'you DO like her!!Ha ha i told you!!'_** Before he replie inner Sasuke was gone."Ok ok everyone settle down."Kakashi said inturupting his thoughts."YOu are your partner will be taking care of this doll..."He held up a plastic doll for everyone to see."You will be graded on how well you care for this doll and how well your parenting skills are with your partner."He contiued."You will spend 2 days at the fathers house and 2 days at the mothers..."Sakuras eyes went wide..'No..i can't have Sasuke come to my house!' **_'Why?You shy?'_**Inner Sakura chimed. 'No!My father!' **_'oh yeah..well thats a problem..'_** Sakura sweat droped.'No shit shurlock' (I have no I \dea how to spell that so gomen!!!) 'Ii can't have anyone over let alone a boy!Great what am i going to do?!?!'Sakura started to panic. **_'Woah calm down!i got it...just sneak him in when your father is at work.'_** Inner sakura said proudly. 'Well,i guess i could stall him till father goes to work.'Sakura decided on that plan

The bell rang soon after.AS everyone went out Kakashi handed out the dolls."Remember people you are a married couple..and what do married couples do?"Every one stared "They sleep in the same room"HE smile everone sweat droped."pervert.."Sakura whisperd under her breath.Sasuke heard this and smiled at her comment."You have got to be kidding kakashi."Someone yelled."No...Now go to work on your project."Everyone groaned.Sakura saw Naruto.She ran to him."So..Naruto whose the lucky girl?"Sakura asked with a smerk.NAruto blushed."ummm..Hinata-chan."He looked over to face hinata.She blushed madly."So i heard your with sasuke-teme."naruto looked over at her."Umm..yeah.Just my luck."naruto looked at her confused.But before he could ask Sasuke was beside sakura pulling her."Hey have you ever heard of manners?!"She glared at him.Naruto sweat droped."umm..Sakura?"She was long gone.

Sakura walked along side Sasuke."Hey whaty was that for?!I was talking to someone!"She yelled at him."Will you shut up already?"He rubed his forehead."Nani?!"He looked over at her to tell her to shut up again buit before he could her hand conected with the side of his face."He fell to the ground shocked.

Gomen!It is short hu?Well i forgot to put this so here it goes:

I.DO.NOT.OWN.NATUO...I wish i did though...sigh

well please review Oh if you have any ideas could you tell me i am kinda out Rubs back of head my bad...He he...Well arigatou!!!


	3. Chapter 3

lol finnaly chapter three I am SO sorry for the wait I was in billings then my computer went balistic so I had to use the other computer but my story was on this computer...and it keeps going on and on.

Well heres the third chapter.Sorry for the long ...long...long wait !!GOMEN-NASAI!!!!Oh and that you to all my reviewers.I have let you downputs head down in shameI don't deserve ur goodness!!!!!

Ch.3

Sasuke looked at her in shock.She glared at him.He glared back after he was out of shock.He slowly got up."What the hell was that for?!"He yelled.She winced closing her eyes tightly like she was waiting for a hit.This didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha."Why did you do that?"He asked calmly.She slowly opend her eyes."D-do what?"She stammerd.She now stood strait."Flinch like I was going to hit you."He eyed her for any hints.She started to walk off with a 'Humph'."I did no such thing."He just smerked at her back.

THey arrived at Sakuras house.Sakura shiverd ever so slightly.She just stood there at the front door.Sasuke raised an eyebrow."Well?Go get ur stuff."Before they arrived Sakura had asked him to stay outside.Sasuke whats slightly confused but didn't feel like an argument.

She nodded.She slowly and quietly opened the door.Sasuke just stared at her like she was insaine.She shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later Sakura came back out with a bag."Took you long enough."Sasuke said slightly annoyed."Shut-up asswipe.Your the one who made me go in there."She said head down."What do you mean?Thats your house."Sakura looked up.She then laughed nervously."Oh yeah your right haha it is."He just shook his head.They walked a few more blocks before they arrived at a HUGE mansion.Sakura gaped at it."Oh wow"She said in amusment.Sasuke just smerked. They walked into the mansion with Sakura glotting at everything."OUR room is this way."Sasuke said enphising the word'our'.Sakura blushed.She turned her head to the side as she followed Sasuke.

Sakuras eyes went wide as Sasuke opend the door.The room was so beautiful.Sasuke walked in."This is only a spare room.But we will use it."He then threw himself on the bed.Sakura walked in slowly.Eyeing everything carfuly as though if she looked at it to long it would shatter.Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at everything like she has never seen anything like it before.He observed how she ever so gently touched things.Sliding her fingers across it gently."Its justa room."he finnaly said.Sakura jumped in shock."I know that!"She then begain th unpack her things.

As soon as they were settled in Sakura was in the kitchen making tea.Sasuke sat at the table watching her.

_**"Ok just admit it already.'**_Inner sasuke rang

'ADmit what?'He said stubbornly as he watched Sakura more.

_**"That you like her."**_

"Ha over my cold,dead,froozen body!'

"Its done"Sakura rang cheerfully taking Sasuke from his thoughts.Sakura poured herself and Sasuke a cup of tea.As she started to walk back to the table to set the cups down her side acked.She fell to her knees screaming in pain.Tea spilling every where.The tea cups broke and cut her legs.

Sasuke rushed to her side."Whats worng?!"He panicked.(Imagin that...The great Uchiha panicking...HAHAHAHAHA!)

But before she could awnser she pass out in his arms from the pain.Sasuke took her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed.He then noticed her arm bleeding.He quickly bandaged it.AS he was finishing up Sakura winced in pain and her arm went directly to her side.Sasuke eyed the spot.He then removed her hand and shirt.His eyes widened as he saw the mark.A huge black and blue bruise.It covered at lest half her side.He then bandaged her side too.

Sakura woke to the brightness of the sun.She groaned as she looked about her surroundings.

'Oh great just what i needed.To pass out in the Uchihas house.What luck.'

She then noticed her arm and her side didn't hurt anymore.She looked at them and noticed they were bandeged.Then Sasuke walked in.She glared."I don't need your help you know.I was just fine."He smerked."So thats why you passed out on me."Sakura blushed."Did not.your just saying that."She looked away stubbornly.He shook his head."Any ways where did you get that brusie?"She looked at him.He noticed hurt and pain in her eyes."I fell thats all.No biggy.Really."She smiled.He just gave her the tea he was caring and drank some himself."ooook."

Ok that end of third chappy so...u see the little blue button down ther.Press on I know you want to.It calls to you!!!!...I'll give you a cooooookkkiiiieeee.

Humph..Fineevily laughs DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!! PUPPY EYES OF DOOM!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHA No one can resist the puppy eyes of doom!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! maniacly laughs to self as people pass by sweatdroppingYOU!!!Points to some random dudeYOU ARE MY...PREYYYY!!!!!Chases after random dude with a chainsaw.MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
